


A Spoonful of Sugar

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Blurbs [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: Loki takes care of you while you’re sick, even if you don’t want to take your medicine.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Blurbs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909405
Kudos: 31





	A Spoonful of Sugar

"Open your mouth."

You shook your head defiantly.

"(Y/N), open your mouth."

"No," You whined like a child. Being sick turned you mentally, emotionally and, on very rare occasions, physically back into a small child. Luckily, you didn't have to deal with yourself alone this time.

Your boyfriend sighed, closing his eyes momentarily before opening them again with a pleading look, "Darling, the healer said you must take this Midgardian medicine if you want to get better. Don't you want to feel better?"

"No," You pouted, your stuffy nose making your voice sound funny, "I want you."

Loki chuckled, "You can have me once you take your medicine."

You whined in defeat, opening your mouth slightly enough for Loki to gently dip the spoonful of medicine in your mouth. You had prepared yourself for a gross taste, but you were pleasantly surprised when the sweet tang hit your taste buds. You hummed happily.

Loki smiled at your obvious joy, "Not so bad, was it?"

You nodded cheerfully, a giggle bubbling out of you as you immediately grabbed at Loki, pulling him close to you.

"Alright, darling, you've got me." He laughed at your antics, "Now do you want to watch that movie?"

You nodded excitedly, pulling up Netflix on your laptop and loading up Mary Poppins. As the movie began, you snuggled closer to Loki. You felt his gaze on you, and you looked up to meet it.

"What?" You asked innocently.

He only smiled down at you, "You're adorable."

You looked back to the movie, a smile across your face and a blush on your cheeks. Maybe, you decided, taking your medicine was worth it in the end.


End file.
